


Who Needs Mirrors?

by StaceyUK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-06
Updated: 2003-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyUK/pseuds/StaceyUK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike POV. Spike muses about photographs. Set during Buffy season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Mirrors?

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: As much as possible please.  
> Spoiler: None  
> Disclaimer: We all know Buffy & Co. are Joss's and Fox's property. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted mind.  
> Notes: For a Sunday 100 was to write about photographs and/or snapshots in 100 words.

That was the thing about being a vampire. Mirrors were useless. Photography had become a godsend to vain vampires. 

Spike grinned at that thought. Especially if pretty girls insisted on having their photograph taken with you… and get their necks snapped later. Watchers especially liked pictures of him to warn their precious slayers about his murderous rampages.

He would never admit to anyone that he kept a photograph album of all the girls that had wanted their picture taken with him. Well at least they had taste, and they tasted nummy.

Spike considered getting the album from under the bed.


End file.
